pendant through time
by a hopefull dream
Summary: Syoaron hunts down the witch who wears the pendant that cursed him, Sakura thousands of years in the future now wears it but has no idea of its powers. when Sakura and Tomoyo are thrown back through time and these two meet will Syoaron kill Sakura?
1. Time travel

Okay guys so I'm going to try and finish this story but first I'm going to post the original first chapter :P I'll be fixing things in the second and third chapters as well but hopefully it'll help me get on with wrighting the fourth chapter…finally… P.S I love you guys for being so patient with me :D

"talking"

"_thinking"_

They stopped in the middle of the forest, ready to make camp. They have been traveling by foot for weeks now, looking for the witch's that had cursed him.

"Syaoran, are you sure we are going in the right direction?" Frustrated and tired the one called Syaoran looked up after just starting up the fire and answered in a flat tone "No, Eriol I am not sure. All I know is that I feel the one's who did this to me are in this direction" He went back and sat down by the now brightly burning fire before continuing.

"One wore a pendant of a crescent moon with a star resting on the bottom corner, and the other, the other had cold black eyes. Eyes that held no compassion or even human in them anymore."

Leaning over a black cauldron, a young women with long firey red hair and emotionless black eyes giggled as she watched two young girls, obviously not from this time, having fun on the beach. Unaware of what the auburn haired young girl wore around her neck, unaware of the powers in witch that pendant bestowed. "Ever since Katea had died and her damned family had taken the pendant back I've lost half of my powers, the half that Katea, my soul sister took with her and put in that pendant when she died. Now that pendant is in the hands of some naive girl that doesn't even KNOW what power she has just hanging from her neck!"

The red headed women, angered and blinded by the greed of taking the powers of her "soul sister" as her own, started to brew up a spell that would bring the young girl with the pendant back in time so that she can take the pendant back and in the process making her unstoppable.

"TOMOYO! OVER HERE!"

Tomoyo looked over at her auberned haired friend, her own long ebony locks flipping over her shoulders.

She watched as Sakura picked up a garner snake that was along the beach they were at and bring it over to her. She stood there with her mouth open unable to believe that her best friend just picked up a snake.

"EEEEEEE!GET IT AWAY!" Sakura laughed has she watched Tomoyo freak out because of a simple snake. "Calm down Tomoyo I'm just bringing him closer to the forest. He wont hurt you" she continued to giggle as she put the snake back where it belonged. "You know Sakura, your never going to find a man that is going to be able to handle you and your…boyishness?… You should really just girl up a bit more ya' know"

As the two walked back to their clothes that was further back from the water, they were playfully arguing back and forth about Sakura's boyishness. They sat down and suddenly the sky turned black and the wind picked up, they looked at each other and immediately started to put all their clothes in their bags not bothering to change out of their bikini's. The thunder roared and then the lighting started to hit the ground, they tried to run but it hit them both, sending them spiraling back, back into the past.

Sitting at the fire, Syaoran lay awake for some unknown reason. He had a gut feeling that something was going to happen, but what bothered him was that he couldn't make out whether it would be good or bad. He looked at his blue haired travailing companion, asleep on the ground by the fire snoring away. "Well at least the sound of his snores will keep away the wild life" mumbled the troubled swordsmen.

He looked up at the sky as a sudden storm came threw, there were no signs of its presence before hand, and something about it made Syaoran think that the feeling he had felt earlier was coming true. When he looked up he saw, almost as if in slow motion, two figures hurdling towards the ground not to far from where he currently was. Then he heard the screams. "ERIOL! Wake up!" he kicked his friend in the gut before running off in the direction where the two figures seemed to have landed, his friend not to far behind didn't take long to catch up.

When they got to where the figures had landed they were in slight shock but unsheathed their swords non-the-less. The sight that they saw before them confused them to no end, obviously they were two girls but they wore next to nothing, questions ran through the young men's heads before they asked eachother hoping the other had an answer. "Ummm Syaoran? What just happened?" they looked at eachother from the corner of their eyes when he said "not sure but I want to find out, lets get closer. Maybe we can get it out of them"

When they got in front of the young girls they stopped, and just when Syaoran was about to ask a question he noticed the pendant around the auburn haired green eyed girl and instantly got infuriated.

When Sakura and Tomoyo landed they looked around scared half to death and unsure where they were. They were about to stand up when they heard rustling in the bushes and they imeaditly froze, Sakura being the braver of the two shifted herself so that Tomoyo was behind her when two men came out of the bushes. Both had their swords drawn and looked confused, they continued towards them when one looked angered as soon as they stopped in front of them. "What do you want? Where the hell are we? …wait… are those swords?" the chocolate haired man suddenly stepped forward to fast for Sakura or Tomoyo to see and put the sword against Sakura's throat before asking "I want to know where the hell you got that pendent from and why are you wearing it?"

"whoa whoa whoa Syaoran, calm down now she doesn't look like the witch that wore that pendant before, why don't we put the swords away and ask these nice girls in a way they can actually answer? Why don't you girls come join us at our camp, so we can talk and maybe all of our questions will be answered okay?" The one called Syaoran reluctantly put his sword away, but never once took his gaze off of Sakura, but what surprised him the most was when her emerald eyes showed no fear. They stood up, Tomoyo still behind Sakura, Sakura glaring back at Syaoran.

Sakura stood there glaring at the two men. "_We really shouldn't go with them, but we have no idea where we are and what the hell is going on…maybe it'll be safe if I make sure that they don't draw their swords… what the HELL is with the swords anyway."_

"Fine.." Sakura said, "We'll go with you on the condition that you don't ONCE draw your….swords. just give me a sec." Sakura turned to a very confused Tomoyo and asked her if she would be willing to go as well, and was surprised to find that Tomoyo was just waiting to flip at Sakura the moment she heard her say they'll go. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME SAKURA! THESE..THESE… WEIRDLY DRESSED MEN ASK US TO GO TO THEIR CAMP AND YOUR JUST LIKE 'oh yeah sure we'll come with you though your COMPLETE STRANGERS?'"

"Yes Tomoyo, I did. Unless you have any better ideas we don't have much choice, not only do we have NO idea where we are or how we got here we're defiantly lost so yes… I'm asking these 'weirdly dressed men' to help us." Tomoyo stood there awestruck and Sakura took this as her opportunity to drag her friend along.

Sakura grabbed Tomoyo's hand and walked past the two men before turning around and asking "well are you coming? You have to show us the way to your camp"

'_What the hell is she doing wearing that pendant? Eriol was right when he said that she doesn't look like the witch, but that doesn't explain why she would have it.' _ Syaoran looked at the back of the auburn haired girl and got lost in his thoughts while looking at her. _'and what the hell is she wearing? She couldn't be from here…or from this time by the looks of it.'_

A/N : So what do you guys think? It's a bit different from the one that I had posted before but I personally think its better…and not quite as repetitive on some points :P


	2. An explanation

Okay so this is me re-wrighting the second chapter, though most of it will be the same probably just detail changes here and there. Most likely a few things added as well. I hope its worth waiting so long for :P

At the camp fire, Syaoron and Eriol sat quietly arguing with each other over what to do about the girls. Syoaron needless to say was not to please about Eriol stopping him from slicing off Sakura's head. "Eriol why did you stop me? That girl wears the pendant of the damn women that cursed me!" Eriol sat there looking at his friend, after hearing him in his anger he sighed before trying to explain his reasoning's "Syaoron-" seeing that he had his friends attention he continued. "Killing the girl will not break the curse on you, but maybe by keeping her alive we might be able to figure out a way we can break it or even use the pendant it's self to lift it." Syaoron was about to give a reply but was cut off by the rustling of the bushes near by.

Sakura and Tomoyo came out of the bushes changed out of the bikinis that they were in before, they wore clothes that Syaoron and Eriol have never seen the likes of before. Sakura came out wearing black baggy capries that were tight around the hips and shins with pockets in the front, back and sides. She wore a hunter green thick strapped tank top with a 'U' neck line that showed a little bit of mid-drift with a thin black 3 ¼ sleeve, popped collar jacket over top and plain black puma runners on her feet. Her shoulder length straight cut hair lay flat with her bangs reaching just under her cheek bones.

Tomoyo came out wearing dark blue no wash skinny jeans that hugged her hips perfectly. She had a violet short sleeved T-shirt that also showed a little bit of mid-drift, and came down in a 'U' neck line with a black zip up hoodie. A little bit of silver design on the front, she wore plain black ballet flats on her feet and her long black hair pulled back into a braid that came over her right shoulder under the hood of her hoodie.

Sakura's green iris's stood out the most of everything that she wore, this didn't go unnoticed by Syaoron cause when he saw them he stopped and just stared while she tried to apologize to her friend, he watched her as she smiled to try and make Tomoyo cheer up. If her eyes made him freeze then her smile made him suffocate, _'What is going on'_ Syaoron thought _'I've never just froze up because of the sight of a mere girl that I just met, and to top it off she for some reason has the pendant!'_

"Okay" Sakura started, "What the hells going on? Where are we?" "or, a better question would be what time are we in by the looks of the clothes that you guys are wearing" Tomoyo added. Eriol and Syaoron looked at eachother before Eriol answered, Syaoron poking at the first with a long stick he found to be a poker. " It seems that you girls might have gotten caught in a war between Syaoron and two, well now one witch. You see the second witch wore that pendant that you now wear around your neck and the first witch probably brought you back here to get it. Mind you its just a theory but it seems the only possible one since she would be the only one powerful enough to bring you here"

Just then Sakura turned and looked at Syaoron to find that he was staring at her. They stared for a moment again before he went back to poking at the fire _'why does he do that? He stares at me so gently but then he treats me like I'm something evil!'_ thinking that she put her right hand up to the pendant that wrapped twice around her neck, fingering it while she stared at Syaoron, thinking. _'is it because of my necklace? I wonder what that witch did to him to make him so bitter when he sees it.'_

Sakura looked back to Eriol then to Tomoyo and said, "well at least we have a theory right?"

When you know Tomoyo as well as Sakura did you would be able to tell the subtle changes in her facial expressions before they became obvious. At this point Tomoyo just stared at Sakura, wich she knew all to well meant 'when we get back home you are SO dead' though Sakura knew it was only for the time being but nothing could be done…but maybe some teasing to lighten the mood a bit.

"Hey Tomoyo aren't you happy we hurried and packed everything up before that freak lighting brought us here?" The amethyst eyed girl that Sakura was referring to just looked at her with a unimpressed look that told all, with that look Sakura knew that she was pretty much on thin ice. "oh come on Tomoyo, I didn't bring us here so don't be mad at me…" when Tomoyo looked at Sakura to retaliate she saw that evil glint in her eye and that devilish grin again and started to back away before saying "Sakura what are you thinking? If you pull another snake out of nowhere I swear I'll grab one of those swords and play baseball with your head! Do you understand?"

Sakura just smirked. At this point they caught the attention of both Eriol and Syaoron "Aww Tomoyo don't be like that." that's when Sakura reached behind Tomoyo to a tree branch and pulled out a 3 foot boa constrictor, "see this little guy isn't going to hur-" "AHHHH" right then Tomoyo jumped behind Eriol as Sakura laughed until she fell. she let the snake go free and it slithered away without a second glance. When Sakura turned around she saw Eriol trying to keep the sword out of Tomoyo's reach, Tomoyo jumping desperately trying to reach it and Syaoron... Smiling? _'okay wait... this man can actually smile? Holy crap. Not only that he should smile more often 'cause his eyes are so ho- cut it out Sakura! The man pointed a damn sword at you!"_

After Eriol had managed to calm Tomoyo down they all sat around the fire, Sakura sat by Syaoron on the other side of the fire and away from Tomoyo just in case she somehow found her hands wrapped around a sword. Though it seemed that things had calmed down between Sakura and Syaoron, Sakura felt that he had his guard up at all times and kept his eye on her discreetly. Other than that the two of them were able to keep the peace between them for the most part aside from a couple little banters here and there.

"So..." Eriol started "You ladies look...Nice. Different but nice" he finished with a smile. Sakura was about to thank him when she had heard laughter coming from beside her, she didn't have enough time to think about how she felt warmer when she heard his laugh, because of the words that came out of his words next "pfft, Eriol you know we have to find them something more suitable for this... time? If we don't not only will people get suspicious but they'll try to buy them off the street! Haha"

That's when all hell broke loose, all thoughts of being cold, hungry and in another time all together were temporarily lost as burning emerald eyes turned towards the naturally blazing amber unexpecting eyes. "WHO do you think you ARE insulting us like that? Huh? At least we look clean!" that's when Syaoron smirked and yelled back "pfft yeah we can tell how clean your skin is by the AMOUNT your showing! At least the women in this time are dressed decently!"

"HEY!"

Sakura and Syaoron both turned to find a very angry Tomoyo who had interrupted them to say "Listen you two, THIS IS STUPID! How about the both of you just shut up and we can all sit down and think about how Sakura and I are going to get home! Alright?" _'why did we have to come with these guys anyways?'_

**When they first met flash back:**

Sakura sat there with Tomoyo holding on to her, hearing nothing but her own heart beat and seeing nothing but the anger in the blazing amber eyes of the man before her. " why do you have that pendant?" She paused for a second to process things completely. "It was passed down through my family for generations, it's a family heirloom as well as my good luck charm" she replied, though she was rethinking the good luck charm part. It hasn't seemed to brought her any luck today. "Look Syaoron she's harmless, she doesn't seem to even be from this time so I highly doubt she even knows what powers the pendant holds." Eriol tried to argue his way out of his friend killing Sakura, who seems completely confused by what he had just said.

Syaoron slowly started to put the sword down but not without some protest "What if she does know and this is all an act?" Eriol sighed at the stubbornness of his friend "okay say she is acting and she holds all the same powers as the witch who wore that pendant, don't you think she would have used the curse to its fullest in her favor and make you her puppet to kill again? Hmm?" when hearing that Sakura's eyes snapped towards Eriol with curiosity. He knew that she wanted him to continue but if he did Syaoron would most likely kill him so he just turned up the corner of his lip and said "see, so why don't you put the sword down and we can all talk this over calmly at the fire"

Tomoyo then spoke up suddenly, "wait wait wait... WHAT? What the hell is going on? Wait... I'm not going to any camp fire with you two, are you nuts? You guys will kill us the moment you get your next chance!"

Sakura kept an eye on the two men as she held her scared friend, after listening to her ranting the black haired one tried to reassure us "if we wanted to kill you we could very well do so now don't you think? But I do have a theory as to why you two are here. Now why don't we all go and get warmed up by the fire" at this the two girls noticed how cold they really were.

"Fine.." Sakura said, Sakura turned to a very confused Tomoyo and asked her if she would be willing to go as well, and was surprised to find that Tomoyo was just waiting to flip at Sakura the moment she heard her say they'll go. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME SAKURA! THESE..THESE… WEIRDLY DRESSED MEN ASK US TO GO TO THEIR CAMP AND YOUR JUST LIKE 'oh yeah sure we'll come with you though your COMPLETE STRANGERS?'"

"Yes Tomoyo, I did. Unless you have any better ideas we don't have much choice, not only do we have NO idea where we are or how we got here we're defiantly lost so yes… I'm asking these 'weirdly dressed men" to help us." Tomoyo stood there awestruck and Sakura took this as her opportunity to drag her friend along.

Sakura grabbed Tomoyo's hand and walked past the two men before turning around and asking "well are you coming? You have to show us the way to your camp"

Eriol did nothing but smile, and as the girls headed off deeper in the forest, They each felt something drape over their shoulders. Now it wasn't all that surprising to see that Eriol had put his cloak over Tomoyo but it was extreamly surprising to see that Syaoron had put his over Sakura's shoulders. When she looked up at him he muttered as he avoided her eyes "I don't trust you but I am sorry for pointing the sword at you suddenly" and with that he walked off taking the lead and leaving Sakura slightly dumbfounded.

Though Syaoron went ahead without waiting for anyone, Eriol waited paitently for the girls to catch up before leading them towards the campfire where they rested and went to change.

Long hair bellowed from behind her as the witch passed back and forth in the room impatiently. "DAMN IT! WHY didn't my lightning bring me that pendant?" as the witch screamed and yelled she started to pick up the random objects and books that were already scattered around the room and throw them against the nearest wall. After she had finished throwing her tantrum and making a big mess, she made her way back to her cauldron to try to locate where Sakura and the pendant were. When she looked in the pond all she saw was Syaoron's face, and extreme amber eyes staring at her. At this she jumped back startled, forgetting that there was no possible way for him to see her. "Why did this thing show me that damn brat? I can't use him as my puppet until the devils hour of midnight tonight?

When she looked back into the cauldron it was at a normal viewing point and she could see that there were four people around a camp fire. Of those four people she saw that Sakura was sitting with them while wearing the pendant, she had noticed the way that Syaoron and Sakura acted strangely towards each other, almost as if they were trying TO hard not to look at the other. "Shit, this is bad... very bad if-wait... maybe this isn't so bad" she said as she played with her fiery red tangles, dead glint coming to her eyes. "I can use the boy and twist this entire situation in my favor!" with that she started to conjour up her plan.

A young boy of about twenty years old with pitch black hair and ice blue eyes stood in the corner watching the witch form her plan, waiting for her to call on him for his assistance.

A/N: So what do you guys think? I really like it cuz A) the wrighting is SO much better and I THINK the spelling is as well. B) its longer :P I've fleshed it out a bit more.

SO PLEASE R&R! and if you guys wanna Flame then have some class while doing so and give constructive criticism cuz I already realize that I need pointers on a few things so instead of being a twit why not help a girl out :P

(P.S. I'm pretty sure that was my lil rant on Flames **halo**)

K well i'm off to write some more.

Love ya'll

A hopefull dream


	3. The witch

Chapter three of pendant through time

So here I am fixing up chapter three… I'm really sorry if you guys ended up getting like a million e-mails and thinking there are like 7 new chapters when its just me being a perfectionist. But I do want to thank everyone who has read and reviewed/favorite so far :P hugs! Don't worry though I do plan on FINALLY wrighting the fourth chapter right after I'm done with this chapter.

She looked through the cauldron slowly forming a plan as to how to get the pendant to her, and how Syaoron would have a hand in helping her do so. Whether he liked it or not.

After a few moments of deliberating and vaguely yet still hastily working out the kinks in her plan. She walked over to the fireplace and shelf of colorful yet dangerous liquids to start concocting the beginnings of her plan.

Lighting was needed for her plan, she had control over lighting so long as she was the one who created it or used a spell to control the naturally made lighting. As she conjured up more she added extra ingredients so that it was stronger and there would be no way for her plan to get the pendant could fall askew.

They all sat around the fire, Sakura and Tomoyo still on opposite sides of the fire, just staring at the searing flame flicker and crack, illuminating the area around them and providing heat to keep them warm in the chilly night. Syaoron sat beside Sakura, unknowingly leaning towards her direction. Both unaware of the strange, yet natural attraction between the two. Eriol sat beside Tomoyo when she gave him his cloak back. "Huh? Aren't you going to be cold?" When Tomoyo saw the confused look on his face, she smiled "It's not that cold out ya' know. Besides this fire is warm enough" After Tomoyo had spoken Sakura's head snapped up after her friends words reminded her that she still had Syaoron's cloak. "OH! He he, I forgot about this." She then picked up the cloak that lay beside her by her duffel bag and handed it over to Syaoron.

As he went to take the cloak back he was about to say something when his hand held on to hers, making both of them abruptly stop and slightly blush. Sakura looked at their hands for a moment before looking back up at Syaoron, and for a moment they just stared. Emerald and amber, both showing their emotions but neither able to read them. Just then Sakura blinked a couple of times and turned towards the fire, while Syaoron hid his face with the shadows that played across his face, moving as the flames flickered and danced.

Tomoyo saw this and smiled a little bit to herself, secretly hoping something good came out of what she saw between the two of them. It was plainly obvious that they had an attraction to each other but they couldn't see it since they're both so hard headed, that and its only been a couple of hours so it could very well be 'I've fallen in love with my hero syndrome'. But even if that were the cause of it, instead of showing each other their softer side they both argue with each other to try to hide any emotion they don't want to show. Tomoyo sat there in front of the fire slyly glancing at the two while thinking of this, temporarily putting the thought of going home out of her mind since she knew it would be a long time before she would see it again.

A slightly darker huge of a blush brushed across Syaoron's face as he went to say something "Look Sa-" Then suddenly, interrupting what Syaoron was about to say, a crash of lighting hit directly on the pendant that hung around Sakura's neck knocking her unconscious instantly in the process. It only took a few moments for the lightning to completely swallow her entirely and slowly lift her into the air. Syaoron's first reaction was to take a hold of Sakura's hand. When he grabbed her hand he was engulfed by the bright light and darkness fell upon his mind as his eyes closed. They were lifted up off the ground, slowly at first before another bright flash illuminated the area and they were shot off in the direction of the mountains. Even though all this he never once let go of her hand, even while unconscious.

Tomoyo and Eriol helpless to do much else but shout their names in vain trying to wake their friends from their unnatural slumber. Eriol took note to the direction they went in and concluded that it was indeed the same direction that Syaoron and him were heading to in the first place, Syaoron's instincts being right on point.

As Tomoyo stood there crying, both her and Eriol gave up shouting when the two were shot out across the plains under the starry sky. Neither knew for sure where they would find their friends again, but as Eriol comforted her he had already started forming a plan of action to get their friends back in one piece, already haveing a clue as to where they would be.

"HAHAHAHA! Finally that damn lightning of mine actually worked. Only took a couple tries! I will finally process the powers of the pendant for myself, after its evaded me for so long!" She said as her cold black eyes landed on the two unconscious figures the floor of the musty windowless room. When she went to grab the pendant off Sakura's sleeping form she was suddenly thrown back against a wall, her hand seared and a burn with the pendants shape ettchedinto her hand. "_WHAT? AAAARRRGGG! Looks like I'm going to have to figure out a way to get her to willingly pass it over to me. Though there HAS to be another way to get it off of her!"_ When she looked back over at the two, she saw that Syaoron still held onto Sakura's hand as if he would lose something of most importance to him. A small dead glint of a sparkle shone in her eyes as she thought of a new plan to achieve her goals in claiming the pendant as her own.

As the witch left the room Syaoron woke up with a start, ready for battle and tangled in his cloak. Still holding onto Sakura's hand. He looked at Sakura for a moment gently examining it to see if there were any visible wounds on her head before waking her up. "Hey, hey you!" She had started to stir but she didn't even show signs of being awake until she muttered something that made Syaoron chuckle. "hummm 5 more minutes Toya" He shook her again to wake her up, her slightly laying in his lap as he was still observing the room they were in. Once her eye's had opened she sat up suddenly and nearly screamed when Syaoron put his hand over her mouth. "Shh" he said while looking around, his face extremely close to hers. "I'm not sure where we are but I have a feeling that we need to find a way out."

That's when Sakura finally looked around for herself. They were in a dark musty room with only a single black candle lit on the floor to give them light. There was only a door to get in or out of the room, absolutely no windows were on the bear walls that looked like they were made of crumbling stone, there was nothing else in this room.

She turned to Syaoron in a bit of a panic "SHIT! What do we do now? Where are we? OH! It was probably the same person that brought Tomoyo and I back to this time! Why? I don-"Once again she found herself with Syaoron's hand over her mouth to silence her and the babbling panic that she was sputtering. His amber eyes burned with determination when he looked at her and spoke "Look, I don't know who brought us here or why but we have to get out of here before midnight, which I'm guessing is soon, but I will get you out of here."

Before Sakura could say anything Syaoron stood up, taking her off his lap, which she hadn't even noticed she was on, to look around the room a little more closely. Seeing that there was only one way out he grabbed Sakura's hand and helped her up, keeping her close to him. "okay it looks like there's only one way out and whoever brought us here is probably on the other side of that door. Are you ready Sakura? Cause it might be dangerous." Although she was slightly caught off guard because he just called her by her first name for the first time she looked up at him and managed to mutter a response. "ye-yeah" Before they walked through the only door in the room Syaoron looked down at Sakura and her small frame and asked, "do you know how to fight or use a sword?"

"well I took karate classes and I did gymnastics for years so I can avoid anything that comes my way, but I can't use a sword." He sighed then _'at least she can defend herself'_

With that they walked through the door to find an escape. Prepared for almost anything.

"Mistress" said a young man who looked about the age of 20, with cold ice blue eyes and black hair. "It seems our guest's have awakened and will be coming here in just a few moment's" "Thank you Hikko, you may go now." Just as Hikko bowed to the witch the door burst open to reveal Syaoron in front of Sakura incase of any traps that might have been waiting for them.

Hikko still in the position of a bow towards the witch turned his head to look at their "guests" when he saw the girl. Or more importantly he saw her eyes and the alert and fear that was in them. He was mesmerized into a frozen state because the fear in such beautiful orbs made him shiver in excitement. He had the need to take her for himself, and that's when he noticed the protective poster that the young man by her side possessed while with her in a dangerous sitchuation. He knew it wouldn't be easy but if the young man were dead then he would be of no threat, and after the witch is done with Sakura then he would have her to himself! 'patience is a virtue Hikko, patience.' He thought to himself, coming to the conclusion that if he helped the witch then he can get what he wanted. A young girl with beautiful eyes that he can make shine with fear.

The room stood silent in a stand still for just a moment, anger brewing deep from the bottom of Syaoron's heart, a smirk stretched across the witch's face and worry etched across Sakura's. Lust stayed in Hikko's eyes never leaving.

Suddenly Syaoron spoke, grabbing the attention of all in the room. "YOU! Your Hakari aren't you? You and your damned sister put this curse on me!"

"Yes boy we did, but my sister Kateah grew to soft because of guilt for doing what we did to you. Because of you she put ALL of her power's in that damn pendant and sent it through the future to the family that she called her "human" family. The Kinimoto's." Sakura gasped once hearing her family's name uttered leave the witch's lips.

"Yes, Kinimoto as in Sakura Kinimoto. That Sister of mine thought I was getting to "greedy" so she gave the pendant to your family and not me. HER REAL FAMILY! HER SOUL SISTER!"

Right then Syaoron ran towards the witch, sword raised eyes burning with the intent to killing and just as he was about to deliver what would be a deadly blow, the clock struck midnight. Freezing Syaoron in the process, the witch dawning a smirk started to cackle. "What are you going to do now boy? Now that I have complete control over you while this girl is here? What are you going to do as I make you get what I want for me? And make you kill her with your own hands! HAHAHA"

Eriol started to pack up the camp site, Tomoyo following suit. There was no way that they would just be sitting around, helpless and without a way to help their friends. "Eriol?" Tomoyo started as she watched him finish putting his and Syaoron's blankets into a pack. When he looked up at her she continued "Where are we going to start looking? I mean, we don't exactly know where they went only that the light that took them went over that mountain there, but what then?"

He looked at her for a moment before turning to a small pile of dirt that laid by the fire, as he started to pour the dirt onto the fire he answered. "Syaoron and I were already looking for the witch that brought you and Sakura to this time before you arrived actually. You see Syaoron is highly trained and his instincts aren't usually far off, and the direction that the light took them in is the same direction where we were heading as well. Earlier tonight we were discussing it and he thinks that the witch is in a cave in that mountain, so we'll probably find them there." Once he finished the fire was out, and the only light they had to see with was the moon and stares that hung above them, dancing playfully in the sky. Tomoyo just nodded as she could feel the cold slowly set in again after the only heat source was extinguished.

OKAY people what do you think? I really want to see reviews! Please? Lol don't worry I'm actually typing up the 4th chapter as we speak lol. I know this one isnt really that long, I promise you that I'm trying :P I just don't want to give to much away in a chapter .and I am sooooo sorry about those damn lines that are randomly seperating everything, this freakin computer hates me! :P

Anyways so I'm looking for a Beta-reader since I'm pretty sure that I need one cuz I'm dislexic and I know that this story probably had quite a few boring parts. I had a friend point out that Sakura and Tomoyo sound a lot alike so I'm trying to stop that.

Please R&R and if your going to flame the story have some class and put constructive criticism instead love ya'll


	4. puppet

Hey guys, okay so I started this chapter right after I finished wrighting the 3rd chapter. I Hope you guys liked it! I'm pretty sure it was longer then the first two…didn't quite check actually, should probably do that :P * halo * so I do know where this story is going it just might have a few boring parts as I decide exactly how its going to get there hehehe.

If anyone has suggestions then please feel free to share them :P

As Syaoron was frozen in place Sakura was behind him in complete bewilderment, slowly comprehending the sitchuation at hand. She took in all of her surroundings and mentally got prepared for battle. Just then the witch, Hakari started to laugh, or more like cackle once again. She moved her right hand forward, Palm down, her pointer finger directed toward the ground did a spinning motion. Syaoron's body seemed to follow the silent command as he spun until he was facing Sakura, still frozen in the same position. She in turn took a half step back unsure of what was about to happen.

"Sakura!" Syaoron said through gritted teeth, "Get out of here now, I have absolutely no control over my body and she will make me kill you!" His golden amber eyes locked with hers as she thought of something she can do to break the spell long enough to get them out of the witch's layer. (A/N: I know that's cliché to use but to be honest I couldn't think of what else to call it ) She could see the witch roll her eyes just before her right hand thrusted forward her pointer finger snapping straight directed toward Sakura in another silent command. Sakura watched closely, as she saw the motion her hand made, also made Syaoron's body move a fraction of a second later, his sword thrusting towards her chest. "Sakura move!"

They traveled through the night, walking up the mountain path towards their destination. Eriol looked back to see that Tomoyo was right behind him keeping up fairly well though slightly out of breath. "Are you okay Tomoyo? We can take a break for a moment if you wish?" Tomoyo stopped for a second to look at Eriol, she huffed and walked ahead of him almost trying to prove that she could keep up without stopping. He looked at her and the corners of his mouth lifting a little, letting her have her way for the time being.

They walked in silence, the moon illuminating the path ahead enough that they could see clearly. The path had become flat for the moment so Tomoyo caught her breath easily before she looked at Eriol and the thought of him being handsome and quite the gentleman. As the thought crossed her mind she shook her head slightly, and lightly smiled to herself as she thought herself foolish to think of such a thing while her friend was in trouble and needed her.

"Hey Eriol do you think we'll be able to find them tonight?" he turned to look at her as she spoke, after she asked her question he looked forward once again before answering. "I'm not sure to be perfectly honest, its likely that we could find them tonight, since we were already so close to the mountain to begin with it probably made things easier for us. If not then we'll just have to camp out till morning… which seems to be soon either way." He looked back at her and smiled trying to keep a positive attitude and keep the beauty beside him calm and cheerful. His smile made her heart flutter slightly as she continued to walk, listening of the pitter-patter of her heart. 'its got to be just a physical attraction…no WAY could there be anything within a few hours…' She thought.

At the last second Sakura bent backwards into a back bridge, right after her hands touched the ground her legs kicked off, her right foot connecting with the handle of the sword causing it to fly out of Syaoron's grasp. Sakura landed on her feet and got into a position where she would be able to move accordingly to the sitchuation. Feet shoulder length apart, right foot before the left while her torso faced Syaoron and her hands in fists by her face to protect herself. "Well would you look at that!" Sakura said "Oni-chan was right when he said I could use this stuff! Cool huh?" A big grin on her face, deliberately provoking the witch in hopes of flustering her to the point a mistake would be made.

"Damn it Sakura just get the hell out of here!" Syaoron spat out angrily as he watched relived that she was in fact able to defend herself. Sakura on the other hand seemed to enjoy the little fight that they were having since she had the upper hand at the moment with Syaoron disarmed. "Pfft, listen buddy I have an issue with that wicked wench of the west over there just like you do so I'm going to have to say no to the running away part." She said, though she wasn't usually quite as crude as that when she spoke on a normal basis, she hoped it made her sound like she at least had confidence. "Besides she doesn't seem to have any idea as to how fighting works since you've already been disar-WOA"

Sakura was cut off when Syaoron's fist came flying towards her face, bending her knees she pushed her body under his extended arm and twirled her way past his side so she was now back to back with him and facing the witch. Hakari though a little stunned, didn't miss a beat as she bent her wrist, her pointer finger spun in a circular motion towards herself. Sakura ducked her head a fraction when she realized that Syaoron was flipping over her head. The moment that he landed Sakura flung herself towards him in a manner the witch didn't understand how it would be in anyway affective, until Sakura's lips met Syaoron's. Hakari momentarily froze, and Syaoron's eyes bulged in disbelief. Sakura took that moment to maneuver around Syaoron, completely removing the thought of what just happened from her mind. She was able to get in front of Hakari to punch her in the face. As Hakari fell to the ground Sakura grabbed an old porcelain medicine bowl that was laying idol on the ground and smashed it over the Hakari's head knocking her unconscious, sharp shards scattered to the ground.

Just as the witch's eyes closed Sakura could tell Syaoron's body had been freed from her grasp. Once freed his legs collapsed and his body felt somewhat heavier, though he was relived when he lifted his hand up to examine on his own free will and not by someone else's. He didn't have much time to rejoice when the hand he was examining suddenly had a much smaller hand wrapped around it pulling it up, his body following suit.

Eriol looked ahead of him and saw that there was a bit of a climb ahead and both himself and Tomoyo were exhausted considering that neither has had any sleep. Coming to the conclusion that they wouldn't be of any help to anyone he voiced his concern. "Look Tomoyo, why don't we set up camp because we wont be of any help to Sakura and Syaoron if we're as tired as we are." Tomoyo looked back at him about to protest before she saw the circles starting to form under his blue eyes and changed her mind. "Okay enough to get a nap in there I guess." she said in good nature as she looked up and him and smiled. Her smile having a bit more of an affect on him then she knew.

There was a small gathering of trees not much further ahead of where they already were so they made camp there, hidden from the path by the trees and bushes around them incase of anyone passing by so they wouldn't be caught off guard by. As they lay down their blankets Tomoyo had to use Syaoron's since she didn't have any of her own, Eriol gave her one of his to use as an extra so that she didn't get cold. "Thank you" she whispered a tint of pink lightly played on her cheeks as she wrapped herself in the blanket that he gave her. It smelt of the forest, and almost had the scent of winter entwined in its brown fabric.

"What the hell were you thinking? Why didn't you run when I told you to? Do you have any idea how bad that could have been if you made even one mistake?" Syaoron bellowed as they ran through the twists and turns of the dark cave towards the exit, following the scent of fresh air. Sakura rolled her eyes and let out an exasperated breath "Oh shut up already! I realize that but I didn't make a mistake now did I? Besides my not listening to you got us out of there, doesn't that count for anything?" Before Syaoron was able to answer her most likely rhetoric question when they came to the exit of the cave and excitedly entered the open, fresh air and trees that surrounded the opening of the cave.

Sakura stopped running quite sometime after escaping the cave, she was out of breath and didn't care if Syaoron would yell at her again about getting caught or something. Though she was surprised when he stopped when she did to catch his breath as well and observe their surroundings, she had assumed he was trying to figure out where they were. "So…" she started, slightly afraid that he was still mad at her, "Any clue where we are?" Sakura asked "And can you pleease explain this curse that the witch has you under because that was just a BIT surprising" She added sarcastically.

Syaoron turned to her and glared at her full force, Sakura was happy to return the cold stare in pure defiance. "Let's figure out a way to get back to Eriol and your friend first…. Then we'll talk" Syaoron mumbled, not feeling up for an argument at the moment.

They started walking down a pathway on the mountain that seemed to lead to where they had set up camp before. "You know…" Sakura started as she walked beside him in thought "I'm pretty sure that Tomoyo wouldn't just be sitting there waiting for us to come and find her. Knowing her she's probably already half way up the damn mountain trying to find us." At this she got more worried and Syaoron sighed knowing full well she was probably right because Eriol would do the exact same thing. "Yeah I know but we have to start somewhere. So we'll head in that direction and knowing Eriol he's probably on the main path to make things easier for your friend"

Silence filled the air between Sakura and Syaoron, not quite awkward but not exactly comfortable either. Sakura looked up at the sky admiring the view, in her time the stars didn't shine as bright due to all the city lights. Here the sky seemed to majestic, as it should be, the moon shining brightly hiding her mysteries behind shadows, as the stars shone and twinkled in the night making them seem like they danced endlessly. The wildlife singing it's never ending song. In her time all you could hear were TV's, or cars passing by, or the neighbors next door. Not exactly the most peaceful of environments. Which was why her and Tomoyo went to the beach in the first place, to get away from the city for a couple of hours.

"Do you want to set up camp to get some sleep? It's most likely going to be a long day tomorrow." Sakura snapped out of her train of thought as Syaoron spoke, "umm…sorry what? Wasn't really paying attention, hehe." Syaoron just looked at her as she wore an apologetic grin and smirked, "I had asked you if you would like to make camp since tomorrow is going to be a long day. Pay attention will you?" he said adding a little chuckle of his own at the end, his voice vibrating from his chest making his voice husky and Sakura's heart flutter. Nodding she replied, "sure but we don't have any blankets and I don't think it'll be such a good idea if we get a fire going will it?"

Next thing she knew Syaoron was taking off his cloak that he had put back on earlier. Her first thought was that he was getting undressed to keep eachother "warm" a different way. When she was about to voice her 'very valid' concern he put the cloak over her shoulders again.

"That's the best I have as a blanket but it'll have to do for now." He said not knowing just how Sakura almost caused herself to go into cardiac arrest. 'Okay Sakura you know your just WAY over tired… Today's been way WAY to long, so your little freak out was justified, your just to tired to think straight… which would explain why I kissed him actually… crap I didn't want to think of that.' She grasped the cloak closer to her as she could smell the sent it gave off. 'It smells like autumn, I wonder if he smells like this to.'

She went bright red at the thought, she looked over at Syaoron and only felt her cheeks grow warmer when she saw that his arms looked well toned as did the rest of his body. Tanned to top it off. Looking away she shook her head to clear her thoughts as he gathered leaves to create a makeshift bed for each of them. She had noticed that their little 'beds' weren't too far apart, only a couple of inch's to be exact. "Well this will be fun… yay to sleeping on the ground!" she said sarcastically, trying to hide the fact that her mind was going wild with strange thoughts that she shouldn't be having of someone she just met that day. He looked up at her rolling his eyes while his head slowly raised. "Look just go to sleep, we're getting up soon to look for Eriol and your friend." He said as he settled down on one of the beds of leaves, making himself comfortable, looking as if sleeping beside someone of the opposite sex didn't bother him at all.

As he turned on his side his cheeks grew hot, the tips of his ears going red. He knew full well that she would be sleeping beside him, only and arms length away and the desire to hold her while she slept would probably be to great for him to resist. On the other hand if their sleeping arrangements were further apart it would be more difficult to get to her in an instant if anything happened during their slumber. 'Damn it! I don't know how I got my self into this but I am definitely not liking it' he thought, getting grumpy as those thoughts rampaged through his mind.

When he heard the leaves beside him rustle he knew that Sakura had lay down on her makeshift bed, only making his heart flutter a bit more. He turned on his back and put his hands behind his head as a pillow, he looked up at the sky loosing all train of thought to relax him self into sleep. 'Forget tomorrow being long… tonight's going to be long as well' he thought grumpily.

Okay guys what did you think about me adding in some random fluffy moment? I felt the need to write in some MAJORLY fluffy moments… don't ask me why I just did :P

Please R&R! I really want to hear your thoughts on this story and any pointers as well :P

If your going to Flame the story then have some class while doing so and give constructive criticism instead of uttering useless words. Thank you!

I laugh at my little flame rant cuz I don't think I've had a flame yet to tell the truth… like obviously my spelling cuz I know that its shit but other then that nada! YAY ME! Lmfao jk

LOVIES!

Hope

P.S I think this might be my longest chapter! YAYAYAYA! hehe


End file.
